A Marvellous Riddle
by TheGingerCat17
Summary: An OC character who is Voldemort's daughter is sent back in time to insure that he wins in the war in the future. Only trust your kin...Right? Does Tawni support her father's goal? Will she perpetuate or prevent it? And who is the mysterious boy sitting in the corner? Where do her alliances lie and who was her mother in the future time period? All the answers inside.
1. Chapter 1 Introductions

BANG!

A big commotion ensued as the first years screamed and the other people in the room, including the professors, stared in shock. Everyone was speechless because of what had just happened.

It was the beginning of the year at Hogwarts and Headmaster Dumbledore had been in the middle of giving a speech when a spectacular display of owls flew in, disturbing and consequently distracting the younger students. Being used to the come and go of owls at meals no one else noticed until the owls dropped something.

The first disturbing thing was that a moment before the owls dropped an enormous 'package' in front of Dumbledore, the afore mentioned let out a wild yelp, as if to indicate the spot to drop. This was startling because the package was in fact a girl in her teens. The strange and frightening girl landed in a crouch in front of the headmaster with both arms thrown behind her as if she was ready to take flight again in a moments' notice.

The girl had actually landed quite gracefully and the loud bang was actually made by a startled first year, clearly overwhelmed with all the days' events and overcome with shock. Madame Prune, the schools' current nurse, moved to take care of the poor child as the strange girl stood up with a look of pure elation on her face.

The point of her entrance was to make a scene and that she did. When she turned around to face the students with a wide grin, a lone soul laughed at the large bow and gift tag poised on her head as if she were a present. The girl appreciated someone acknowledging her humor and shouted joyously, "Let's do that again!" After her statement the laughter quickly caught on and she turned back to the headmaster.

As she face him again Dumbledore collected himself enough to ask the girl, "Who are you?" under his breath so she could hear him.

She smirked a meddlesome twinkle in her eye, so often found in Albus's, but way more sinister. She simple replied, "Well I was just headed over to the Slytherin table of course. Running a bit late today, fashionably of course."

The mystery girl turned to walk away and the headmaster grabbed her arm, turning her back to him. Still dumfounded he spoke this time with a stronger voice to the girl, "No," he stated.

"No?" asked the bold girl, "That is my house you know. And I really would like some dinner with my housemates." This interaction with Dumbledore was nothing but intertainment for her.

Working through his thoughts out loud Albus rambled, "Late? But she couldn't be a first year could she," glancing at her smirking form as she counted to 7 on her fingers to indicate that she is a 7th year. Again he spoke, "7th? But we do not get new students this late in their education and she hasn't even been sorted."

The old fool was now pacing as she interrupted his mutterings stating, "Well I did say I was running late, in terms of a few years. I expected you to know who I was though and why I know my sorting already."

"And why would that be my child?" the head master mused, still mentally sifting through the information.

"You happen to know my father quite well," she stated simply, but it packed an underlying malice.

"Who are you and who is your father then?" Dumbledore implored her.

She grinned widely knowing this would be the highlight of her night, for she loved mischief. She started, ever so polite, "Why I am the one and only Tawnus Marvola Riddle, although I prefer just Tawni."

The entire hall silenced some in fear and most of the slytherins in victory because they had known she was coming, even a dark-haired outcast sitting seemingly in the corner, ignored. Dumbledore proceeded to grab her arm and drag Tawni from the hall.

Not to be treated like that in front of anyone, for she was the dark Lord's daughter, Tawni broke free. Tawni held her head high as she walked through the silent hall, not only going willingly, but leading Dumbledore himself to his office.

**A/N Ok I admit I am way more excited for this story than the other one I've started. Please review. And who knows who the boy in the corner at the slytherin table was? Hmm?**


	2. Chapter 2 At the Table

**A/N Sorry it's been so long school got crazy but now I'll try to post more regularly. Shout out to Slytheringirl22 for favoriting and following my story I really appreciate it.**

The great hall was silent once again as Dumblebore and Tawni left. The doors closed with a bang and the students erupted into conversation of the new girl. Animated discussions varied from fearful, doubtful, curious, and smugness from the slytherins.

At the Gryfindor table a peculiar conversation took place between the marauders and Lily Evans, of course centering around the new girl.

"You can't be associated with her Sirius Black!" Lily Evans shrieked across the table. James was sitting next to her trying to calm down his girlfriend. They had gotten together at the end of their 6th year and were more in love than ever. James still didn't know how to deal with her fierce objections such as these. He tread carefully, tentative to ruin their so far flawless relationship.

"Can't do what exactly little red?" the handsome boy known as Sirius replied, very amused with the outburst from Lily. There was no doubt in his mind that she was fierce, but she also had a certain air of ignorance about her.

Lily let out a frustrated groan, "You can't be associated with that girl. Who knows what she is capable of, she's the dark lord's daughter. No one even knew he had a daughter, and now she's here. I bet she just wants to cause trouble with that filthy dark magic upbringing." Lily let out another huff and shook her head, as if to empty her thoughts.

Sirius now had a guarded expression and Remus was looking over to him with sad eyes. Remus knew what it was to not be accepted, but didn't feel it was his place to speak out against Lily. Remus liked her, but was not quite comfortable with her yet. Sirius was unaware of the silent support from his good friend. This young man now felt like a boy again, mulling over his troubled past with his family and his so called "dark magic" upbringing. He couldn't help his childhood, yet it still cast a shadow in his mind.

Sirius shook off his depressing thoughts and turned back to Lily, "Evans, laughing at her joke wasn't wrong and it didn't 'associate' myself with her. Maybe she's not all that bad, we haven't even met her, but judging that book by it's fine cover, she's worth getting to know." With a flash of his trademark smirk Sirius was back to his carefree self.

Lily huffed again, about to interject another comment when she heard a soft, "Lils…" come from James. He smiled softly at her shaking his head. She dropped the subject for the moment folding herself back into James' arms.

"Alright students, after that excitement let the year start and the feast begin," McGonagall stated, taking Albus' place at the front of the room for the time being. The students then turned back to the tables of food, digging in and turning back to conversations of their summers. All chatted amicably except one; a dark haired boy sat in the corner, alone and hiding from everyone else in the world. He felt his arm softly, his only connection to another person, if you could call him that, was branded there. He had never felt more alone.

**A/N I'm again apologizing because that was so short. Hopefully my next chapter is longer *fingers crossed* Pleeeeeeeeeeease review and let me know how I'm doing, no one has so I really have no clue.**


End file.
